


Family Ties

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Rush - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth/Rush fic- Stella and Franky are sisters, Franky is the oldest and Stella is the youngest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

“Stella, your sister’s been bought in again,” one of the officers called to her.  
Stella sighed; are you fucking kidding me? She made her way down to the overnight cells, “What did she do now?”  
“Bar fight, she’s intoxicated.”  
“Has she been checked out?” Stella asked.  
“Yeah, just a few stitches.”

“Again, seriously Franky?” Stella put her key in the lock and let herself in, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.  
Franky groaned, “Piss off.”  
“Nice... How long are you going to pull this shit for? You’re meant to be older than me. Since when does the little sister take care of the big sister?”  
“Probably since the little sister decides to be one of them,” Franky spat.  
“Oh fuck this them and us attitude, Franky. I had it just as shit as you, it’s no excuse to go off the rails like this. You’re not a teenager anymore.”  
“You’re not my fucking mother, Stell,” Franky snapped, sitting up on the bench within the cell.  
“Well, someone has to be,” Stella snapped right back.  
“You’re no fucking angel yourself, you know, sleeping around, not to mention the coke – “  
Stella looked around her, “Franky,” she said in a low voice.  
Franky scoffed, “Yeah wouldn’t want your cop buddies knowing I’m not the only sister whose doesn’t respect the law.”  
“At this rate you’re gonna end up in one of these cells for real. You’re not stupid, you know that. Just swallow your pride and let someone help you.”  
“Ah fuck off Stell, who the hell’s gonna help a no-hoper like me?”  
It was Stella’s turn to scoff, “You have to quit with this whole woe is me attitude – “  
“You don’t know what it was like growing up there, Stella. You got out when you were just a baby, okay? Nobody wants to take a fucking nine year old. Just stop pretending like you know what it was like – “  
“Fine, but I know what it’s like to have a deadbeat sister whose actually really intelligent but won’t use her brains to actually go anywhere in life.”  
Franky shrugged and the two of them let the silence hang between for a few minutes, both staring at daggers at one another, as stubborn as each other.  
“Come on, I’ll bail you out…again,” Stella sighed, opening the cell door, “You can crash at mine tonight.”  
It wasn’t like Stella was some angel, but at least she held down a job, had somewhere to live and had a semblance of a life. Franky on the other hand didn’t bother looking for work, crashed wherever she could and spent every cent she did have getting wasted or fucked up which usually meant getting into stupid fight’s and spending the night’s in lock up.

Stella watched her sister sleep it off on the couch; it was true she’d got away from their parents at only six weeks old but for some reason, Franky had had to stay behind and deal with their mother’s addiction problems after their father left. Stella put a glass of water on the table beside her and pushed her hair out of her face.   
“What am I going to do with you?” she muttered.  
Franky groaned, “I’m sorry little sister,” she reached up and patted Stella on the head.  
“Oh piss off, I think it’s pretty obvious whose the big sister here, don’t you?”  
“Mm, I suppose, I love you.”  
Stella sighed, “I love you too, even if you are a pain in the ass. Now go to sleep, don’t you have that cooking thing tomorrow?”  
“I won’t get in,” Franky mumbled but closed her eyes.


End file.
